Crash Bandicoot one
by cronicaslan7
Summary: la historia del Crash 1 intentando respetar la historia original, ¿porque debo recorrer las 3 islas?, ¿porque aku aku me ayuda?, ¿tengo una hermana?, esas y mas preguntas sera contestadas


_**Esta historia es la del crash 1, intentare respetar la historia del juego, pero no prometo nada**_

 _ **Capitulo 1 una extraña mascara**_

 _ **Pov crash bandicoot**_

-escuchame bandicoot…-sentia la profunda voz del cientifico, mis ojos abierto de par en par solo podian viajar de lado a lado, ¿que puedo hacer?, estoy rodeado

-esta es tu ultima oportunidad, porque no eres un buen bandicoot y le haces caso a tu creador-seguia hablando, no, no puedo quedarme, tras unas miradas rapidas pude ver esa extraña maquina, horribles recuerdos aquejaban mi ser, movia levemente mis muñecas, las cuales recuerdan perfectamente esos brazaletes que me inmovilizaban ante ese experimento.

Como aun no aprendia hablar, solo gire levemente mi cabeza en señal de negativa, eso parecio haber irritado al doctor cortex, los demas esbirros con los que el se escudaba solo mantenian esa mirada vacia y carente de alma, antes de que el doctor hablara cerraba sus ojos y tomaba un profundo respiro

-supongo que mi experimento mental en ti ha fallado-murmuraba, ante eso los demas esbirros de golpe levantaban y apuntaban sus armas hacia mi, eso solo hizo darme mas miedo

-¡tranquilos!, ¡aun no ha fallado todo!-gritaba cortex, su mano alzada provocaba que todos los esbirros bajaran sus armas, algo que habia evocado un recuerdo muy importante, odio admitirlo pero creo que ese experimento si trajo una ventaja

-doctor brio podria mostrarle un… ehmm… mas bien traer la razon de la cual no debe oponerse a mi-volvia a alzar la voz, tenia un rostro confundido, ¿que razon puede traer para que yo siga con esto?

-eso sera un placer doctor cortex-complementaba el segundo doctor, sus tornillos en la cabeza relucian con la luz de la luna que se flitraba por una de las ventanas, notaba que estaba ligeramente cerca

-sera mejor que pongas mucha atencion bandicot-pronto vire para quedar mirandonos yo y el doctor, aquel rostro que solia mirarme cuando era un ser normal

-si no…-tras observar cuando ambos cientificos dejaron de mirarme

-¡paralicenlo!-gritaba, pero como deduje ninguno hizo nada, logre recorrer la mayor parte del trayecto entre yo y la ventana, es ahora o nunca

-maldicion-gritaba, ante eso levantaba la mano que era el indicativo de esos esbirro para atacar, pero era demasiado tarde…

-no saltes, vas a…-no logre terminar de escuchar lo que decia el doctor brio, habia roto la ventana mientras saltaba… libertad… dulce li…

-bandicoot ha…-fue lo ultimo que escuche del doctor brio, sin darme cuenta estaba en un punto extremadamente alto, tras un efecto de gravedad me vi cayendo, el aire rozaba mi pelaje, mi cara se mantenia inexpresiva… creo que perdi la esperanza… lo unico que podia seguir observando era el mar que pronto causaria mi muerte…

Finalmente senti la horrible colision entre mi cuerpo y el mar, mi boca se abria dejando escapar lo ultimo que me quedaba del aire

-a… de…-balbuceba, la desperacion comenzaba a abrunarme, mis brazos se movian en un intento de flotar

-ahh…fgr…-seguia balbuceando, esperando que alguien me salvara… incluso… deseaba que cortex me salvara, finalmente temine presenciando el fondo del mar, una vista hermosa entre la desesperacion de mis pulmones.

Tawna… no pude… salvarnos…

-oye-escuchaba una voz… una voz profunda… de un tono sabio, ¡espera!, estoy… respirando

-finalmente despertaste-seguia escuchando, termine tosiendo primero toda el agua que habia tragado, no pude evitar solta una pocas lagrimas, habia logrado salvarme, con mis manos termine limpriandome un poco la cara, solte unos sonidos de alivio, finalmente termine virando mi cabeza para encontrarme con el que me encontro

-me alegra ver que puedes respirar-pronto quede pasmado, eso es…

-ahhhhhh-solte el unico grito que podia, tan pronto como pude sali corriendo lo maximo que pude

-¡espera!-me gritaba, ¿que era eso?, parecia una especie de madera con ojos, con la poca energia que tenia solo pude correr un poco, luego de calmarme un poco vire hacia atrás para ver si aun seguia persiguiendome, sin embargo no logre verlo, parece que lo perdi

-no debes temerme-escuche, mi cara debe haberse vuelto palida con el susto, no me digas que… esta detrás mio

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
